Verlorene Seelen
by Eryna Lasgalen
Summary: Lange Jahre sind seit der verhängnisvollen Schlacht an Helms Klamm vergangen, doch noch immer gibt es jene, deren Herzen von Bitterkeit erfüllt sind. Auch sie werden sich eines Tages ihrer Vergangenheit stellen müssen, oder daran zerbrechen...


_**. . . ..-+Verlorene Seelen+-.. . . **___

-1-

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als die Gruppe von Waldläufern auf einer geschützten Lichtung ihr Lager aufschlug. Schnell war genügend Holz für ein Lagerfeuer gesammelt und einige Minuten später erhellte dessen Schein die nahen Bäume. Von dem langen Marsch erschöpft breiteten die Waldläufer ihre Decken aus und legten sich zur Ruhe. Nur einer von ihnen saß am Feuer und sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in die Flammen. Äußerlich unterschied er sich nicht von den Seinen, nur die Spitzen Ohren, die zwischen den schmutzigen Haarsträhnen hervorschauten enthüllten sein Geheimnis. Er war ein Elb, ein Kind Illuvatars.

Es war eine laue Nacht. Als er den Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ, kamen an seinen muskulösen Armen einige lange, silberweiße Narben zum Vorschein. Ein leises Seufzen, zu leise, dass irgendjemand es hätte hören könnte, entfuhr ihm. Eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht erfüllte ihn, nach den Wäldern und Wiesen seiner Heimat. Dennoch starrten seine grauen Augen unergründlich ins Feuer. Er hatte aufgegeben die Tage und Wochen zu zählen, die er bereits durch das Land zog, ohne ein Ziel vor Augen. Über seine Vergangenheit schwieg er. Er hatte sie vergessen, aus seinem Leben verbannt. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, wer, und was er war. Für seine Begleiter war er Harad. Ein Bandit ohne Vergangenheit. Sich selber bezeichnete die Gruppe lieber als Waldläufer, doch selbst ihr unauffälliges Auftreten konnte die Wahrheit nicht verbergen- sie waren Räuber.

Mehrere Jahre zuvor war Harad zu ihnen gestoßen und sie hatten ihn ohne viele Worte oder Fragen aufgenommen. Obwohl er nie viele Worte mit ihnen wechselte, zeigte er ihnen seine Dankbarkeit auf andere Art. Schon mehrere Male hatte er sein Leben riskiert, um das ihre zu retten. So schien es, doch nie hatte er ihnen seine wahre Kampfkraft gezeigt. Nach anfänglichem Misstrauen war er herzlich aufgenommen worden und seine Gefährten konnten sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu reisen. Bei ihren Überfällen hielten sie sich meist an Handelszüge, die kostbare Stoffe oder Waffen transportierten. Manchmal überfielen sie auch Sklavenhändler, diese Angriffe wurden dann meist von Harad geführt. Das Geld wurde ihnen Abgenommen, die Händler und Krieger davon gejagt. Einzig die Sklaven erhielten von ihnen die Freiheit, wobei die Frauen es den Männern oft damit dankten, eine Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen. Harad war der einzige, der nicht auf diese Dienstleistungen zurückgriff. Am nächsten Tag wurden sie fortgeschickt. So wurden Harad und seine Männer zu einer der meist gesuchten Banditen des Landes, auf die ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Harads Mundwinkel. Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Daniel, von allen nur Danny genannt aufstand und sich neben ihn setzte. „Du solltest schlafen. Maurin, Farad und ich übernehmen die Wache für heute." „Es macht mir nichts aus.", sagte Harad leise. „Das weißt du." „Trotzdem." Wortlos erhob der Elb sich und ging langsam zu einem der Bäume. Der Mond schien verhalten durch den leichten Nebelschleier, der sich langsam über den Wald senkte. Elegant kletterte Harad den Baum hinauf und lehnte sich, auf einem dicken Ast sitzend gegen den Stamm. Dem Rauschen der Blätter lauschend schloss er die Augen. Auch dieser Tag würde vorbeiziehen, ebenso wie all die anderen Tage. Wut und Schmerz waren in diesem Moment die einzigen Gefühle, zu denen er fähig war.

Liebe, diese Empfindung war ihm verlorengegangen. Selbst die Trauer schloss er aus seinem Bewusstsein aus und vergoss keine einzige Träne. Sie waren es nicht wert. Niemand war es wert. Selbst nicht diejenigen, für die er einstmals fast gestorben war, diejenigen, die ihn verraten und betrogen hatten. Diejenigen, für die er einmal sein Leben gegeben hätte. So etwas würde niemals wieder geschehen. Er vertraute niemanden, verlangte nicht, dass ihm vertraut wurde. Und doch schenkten ihm seine Gefährten dieses Vertrauen, und dafür war er dankbar.

Nein. Die Zeiten, in denen er vertraut hatte, waren vorbei. Harad öffnete die Augen wieder und sah gen Himmel, auf zu den Sternen. Wieder erfüllte ihn die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat, aber er erlaubte es nicht, sie überhand werden zu lassen. Er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden.

Nie wieder...

* * *

_So, dass ist jetzt die vierte Fanfiction von mir. Sie wird ein bisschen nachdenklicher als meine bisherigen. _

_"__Harad" hat eigentlich schon allen Lebensmut verloren, aber selbst für ihn wird der Tag kommen, an dem er wieder lernen muss zu lieben. Und an dem er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen muss._

_Gut, sie wird auch etwas sentimental o.o' .Sagt mir bitte, wie ihr den Anfang findet. Die Kapitel, die danach kommen werden, werden nicht mehr aus "Harads" Perspektive geschrieben sein, sondern aus der eines, nunja, Mädchens, dass ihm mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig zur Seite gestellt werden wird. Also wieder eine Zeitreise. _

_Eryna_


End file.
